Amaya Aoi, the Seventh Miracle
by 14thEternityNightMare
Summary: Amaya Aoi has never played a match in Teikou middle school, even though he was their 'secret weapon'. It was undeniable that he didnt need to go on because the others were there, but why was he the only so-called 'secret weapon? Warnings inside. OC. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

A/N: I was seriously shocked that no one even attempted to write a story on this story. -.- Seriously! What kind of story is this if no one's even written a fan fiction on it before? So here I am, attempting to write a story.

Really…! I think I almost fainted. -.- Support this story! (I think) it's the first fan fiction for this manga!

Warnings: This story includes minimal romance (or maybe none at all) and my writing skills might be bad. There's a bit of language and some things might change (meaning AU and OCs).

Flames will be used to flame the flamer.

Characters:

Amaya Aoi (Amaya- night rain, Aoi- light shimmering blue) - 165cm (uses his name to refer to himself, eg. Aoi is happy!)

Kuroko Tetsuya- 168cm

Kagami Taiga- 190cm

Aida Riko (Coach)

Hyuuga Junpei- 178cm

Izuki Shun- 174cm

Mitobe Rinnosuke- 186cm

Koganei Shinji- 170cm

Tsuchida Satoshi- (unsure)

Kiyoshi Teppei- 193cm

-Introduction to the story-

Teikou Middle School Basketball Club is a super strong school with more than 100 club members, boasting several successive championships.

But even in glorious history, there is still a team that can be without fail called the 'strongest'...

A generation of five players with a talent like you would see once in ten years, called the 'generation of miracles'.

But… there was a strange rumor about the 'generation of miracles'. Despite nobody knowing him and not being in any match records, there were still two people that the five geniuses acknowledged as superior.

One was the 'Phantom' sixth player. The other no one knew about was the seventh player, their 'secret weapon', also known as 'Aoi'.

-School entrance ceremony to Seirin High-

"Are you interested in rugby?"

"Have you ever played shogi?"

"If you're Japanese, you should play baseball!"

"Swimming! It feels super!"

The new freshmen all had looks of cornered animals, and were hesitantly refusing the various invites from the overeager club members.

Finally, someone got annoyed and shouted it out to the world. "I can't move forward! Bring a snowplow!"

"I haven't moved five meters in the last ten minutes!"

He gets frustrated and swings his fist into the air, and would have hit a boy behind him. He had light blue hair and slightly darker blue eyes. If he hadn't ducked calmly, he would definitely have been hit.

A neon blue haired boy beside him with dark expressive purple eyes heaved a sigh of relief. "It's lucky that I taught you properly how to avoid being hit…"

"Hai…"

"Ah! You, do you like books? How about joining the literature club?"

Both boys walk past him and he never notices. The boy who he was talking to replied. "Ah… no… this is a manga, so…"

From the corner of his eye, the expressionless, blue, light-haired boy notices where the basketball booth is being held.

"Write your name and student ID number here. Then, the middle school you come from and your goals…? Ah, of course, that one is arbitrary, so you can put anything you want."

A pretty brunette waves goodbye to the newly registered basketball member. "So we have 1, 2… 10 people so far… we might need a little more…"

Just then, a member of the basketball team shows up… hanging by the back of his shirt, with anime tears pouring down his face, which was being gripped in a tall muscular looking guy.

"I brought one back…"

"Is the basketball club here?"

_Waah! Brought back?! It's the other way round!_ "Yeah…" the coach had a funny shocked expression on.

The coach calms herself down forcibly, and starts explaining to him. "I think you know already, but our school was barely opened last year. All the upperclassmen are still just second years, so… somebody with your build will immediately…"

He raises an eyebrow and sips on his canned drink. "I don't care about that. Give me a piece of paper. I'll just write my name and go back." He grabs the paper and writes quickly.

Meanwhile, the second year was thinking to herself. _Oh? His middle school was in America…?! …Kagami Taiga-kun… no matter how you look at it, he doesn't seem like an average guy._

Kagami leaves while she thought to herself.

The poor neglected second year collapses on the booth and gives a deep sigh of relief. "S-scary! Is that really a freshman?"

"By the way, I would like to know why he grabbed you by the neck and brought you back."

The flushing boy changes the subject quickly before her 'interrogation' gets any worse. "Ah! You to pick up these two registration forms."

"E-eh… my bad... Err… They are Kuroko Tetsuya and Amaya Aoi." _Hm…? This has been on my desk all the time but I didn't see it?_ She pauses for a moment, before exploding in shock. "WAIT…! They're coming from Teikou's basketball club?!"

"What…?! The famous one…?!"

"Aah…! They're both first years, meaning both of them came from the 'generation of miracles'! Waah…! How could I forget their faces…?!"

"And the guy earlier was coming back from America… man, what's with the freshman this year?!"

-The next day at the gym-

"…Alright! Everyone seems to be here already! Freshman, come this way."

Two of the freshman started chatting to each other after they heeded her instructions.

"Hey, isn't the manager cute?"

"She's a second year, right? But that's true! If she was just a bit sexier…"

Junpei appears behind them with a deadpan expression, punching them both in the back of the head. "You're wrong, bakas!"

She smiles at everyone from the front, and says, "I'm the boy basketball club's coach, Aida Riko. It's nice to meet you!"

The general reaction was a shocked silence. "Eeh…? You mean it wasn't that guy?"

One of the older club members explain. "No… that's the advisor, Takeda-sensei. He's just watching."

Aida grins at them. "Well then, first… take off your shirts!"

The new members look at her as if she was insane, but still reluctantly took off their shirts. There were reactions of "…" or "What the hell does that mean?" or even "Is she serious?"

She walks by and looks at their stats briefly, giving instructions out every time she sees a flaw.

"What…?! You can tell all that just by looking at our body?"

Junpei explains. "That girl's father is a sports trainer. He was always recording data in order to make training menus. It's a special skill she gained after spending everyday at his workplace looking at muscles and data. By looking at someone's body, that girl's eyes see all its abilities and stats." He shrugs. _That's not the only reason why she's the coach, though…_

When she reached Kagami, she stared at his body in shock. _What the hell? These numbers are far above everyone else's! These aren't the stats of a boy in their first year of high school! On top of that, I can't even estimate his potential…! This is… Natural talent…!_

Suddenly, everything became chibi and a chubbier version of the coach could be seen with stars in her eyes and drool coming out of the mouth.

The scene was interrupted, however, when Junpei shouted. "Coach…! How long are you going to stand there and daydream…?!"

"Sorry! So…Er…"

"You saw everyone, right? That guy was the last."

"Ah, really…? …Was Kuroko-kun and Amaya-kun here?"

"Ah! That's right! The guys from Teikou middle school!"

"What…?! Teikou as in **that **Teikou…?!"

"Amaya! Kuroko! Is Amaya and Kuroko here?!"

Aida had a disappointed look on her face, but raised one of her hands and gave out further instructions. "I guess they're taking the day off. Well, then, let's start practice."

"Aah… Excuse me…"

"Aoi is here!"

"And I'm Kuroko…"

The coach stood there, frozen, before screaming. "_**KYAAAH!**_"

Junpei turns around, wondering what happened. "Wah, what!? WOOH…?! Since when were you two there?!"

"We were here from the beginning…"

"Seriously?!"

_I didn't notice them right in front of my eyes… eh… they said they're Amaya and Kuroko… they're like, invisible!_

"That means they're the ones that are from the 'generation of miracles'?!"

"They can't have been regulars…"

"Of course not! Right, Amaya-kun, Kuroko-kun?"

Amaya's eyes curved up into two semicircles. "I haven't played in any matches…"

Kuroko replied expressionlessly. "… I have played in matches, though…"

"See, just what… huh…?"

"Eh? …EH…?!"

"EHHHH…?!??!!"

"Take off your shirts!"

Amaya pouted. "Aw… I just put it back on…"

Kagami's thoughts… _What the hell are these guys?_

-At Maji burger-

-Aoi's POV-

I see the other freshman walking down the aisle, carrying a tray of food… more specifically, 17 burgers! How is it possible that someone eats so much?! He's already 190cm and he's still growing?

He sits down in front of Tetsu-kun and looks out the window with a faraway look on his face. I wonder what he's thinking about…?

Oh, looks like Tetsu-kun is going to speak. "Hello. You are still growing up, right?"

Kagami nearly knocks over his tray in shock. It was quite funny, really, seeing such a tall person get shocked so easily. It sooths my wounded pride that I'm so short at the age of 15.

"Wha-… What are you doing here?!"

"Well, we were sitting here from the beginning, just watching people."

"W-watching people…? Wait, you said we?"

"Yeah!" I piped up. "Aoi is here too!"

"Ugh… anyway, tag along with me for a bit when I'm done eating."

Aida's thoughts…

_What does that mean? What kind of guy is he? His abilities are way too low! On top of that, he's already at the peak of his growth! He looks nothing like a regular from the strongest school! _

_Amaya, on the other hand, has slightly better than average abilities, but he's nothing special. Looks like his legs are his strongest point. If I had to say anything, Amaya would be on the team rather than Kuroko!_

-Aoi's POV-

Kagami stands in front of the basketball net and starts talking after he brought us to an outdoor court. "You two… what the hell are you hiding?"

"?"

"…I was in America until the second year of middle school. I was really shocked when I came back to Japan. The level is just too low! What I'm looking for is not playing basketball for _fun_! I want to play matches that make my blood boil at full strength! I can guess the strength of an opponent to some extent too."

Eh…? So he's actually trained his skills to that level… looks like he's not all just talk after all…

Kagami continued on talking when we didn't interrupt. "It's like strong guys have a particular smell about them… but you two are weird. Even though you should reek of weakness, you don't smell like anything at all! Your strength is odorless!"

Baka! That's because I'm suppressing it!

"The two of you, from the 'generation of miracles', what kind of guys are you..."

Tetsu-kun looks like he wants to play. Well, I'm not going to show off my skills today… it seems like he's still under the impression that I'm weak even though my strength is 'odorless' since I never played in regular matches. Let's see what happens next!

Tetsu-kun looks like he's trying to decide. "…What a coincidence. I was thinking of playing you as well. A one-on-one."

I stood on the sidelines, and heaved a sigh. Tetsu-kun was obviously going to disappoint him if Kagami thought that the 'generation of miracles' were all made up of people who had all the physical abilities.

I heard him grunt in frustration not soon after. "HA?!"

Now he probably thought that Tetsu-kun was desperately weak. It's true that Tetsu-kun's dribbling and shooting are amateur, but he makes up with his ability…

"Don't mess with me!! Did you hear what I said?! You're overestimating yourself if you think you can win like that!!"

I saw Tetsu-kun's eyebrow raise slightly… just _barely_.

"Of course not."

I waited for what I knew was going to happen next. He could be extremely blunt sometimes…

"Isn't it obvious that Kagami-kun is the strongest?"

Oh? He used the –kun suffix already… seems like he's taken a liking to him… that was pretty fast!

"Are you picking a fight?! What's your goal…" Oh, dear… I can see his veins popping out even from this distance.

"I wanted to see Kagami-kun's strength directly."

"HAA?!"

Kagami palmed his face, probably feeling like an idiot right about now. It really was funny… especially when he is totally wrong!

"Err…"

"It's alright already. I'm not interested in weak guys… I'll give you one last piece of advice. It's better if you give up in basketball. No matter what kind of beautiful things you can say about effort, it's an undeniable fact that you need talent in our society. **You have no talent for basketball.**"

I felt my anger flair and my rage slowly start to build up. WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS…?! TALKING TO TETSU-KUN LIKE THAT!!

"I have to say no to that."

I quickened my slow stroll and walked towards them. "To begin with, I love basketball. On top of that, it is a matter of point of view. I do not care who is the strongest."

"What did you…?!"

"I am different than you." A hollow pang went in my chest. I knew what he was going to say next. He just looked at himself as insignificant, but really, he was very strong. His words have double meanings sometimes. "I am a shadow."

Kagami furrowed his eyebrows. "Huh?"

-Aoi's POV-

"Since we can't go for roadwork, we still have some time left in our training…"

Oh…? Are we going to play a match then?

"Hm… it might be a good opportunity."

"Alright, everyone! Let's have a 5 VS 5 mini game with the freshman against the second years!"

My predictions are on top once again! Good to know I'm not losing my touch!

It's nice to play in a match after not playing for a few years~ apparently the senpais got to the final league last year… I'll give them 30%, and then… see how it goes after that.

Kagami immediately takes charge. He hasn't earned my respect yet… let's see if he does it in this match…

"It's not the time to be scared! Of course it's better that the opponent is strong rather than weak, right? Let's go!"

The whistle blows and Kagami and the senpai jumps up, fighting for the ball.

Freshman- Senpais! 11-08!

Well, he certainly doesn't waste any time, that's for sure. He has an unpolished sense of strength and destructive power.

Hyuuga-senpai mutters. "Oi, oi… that's insane…!"

The other freshman are making so much noise, it's annoying!

"The freshmen are in the lead?! But, well, Kagami is the only one scoring!"

I could just hear the thoughts that were echoing in Kagami's head. Something along the lines of 'The ball was stolen…?! From this guy again…!' "FOCUS!"

The senpais are getting irritated. "… We can't let it go that way. I think it's about time we calmed you down!"

Three guys defended him when Kagami held the ball.

Well, well… looks like they don't think we freshmen have any skills at all…! I'm still playing at 30%, which is higher than my usual 20% against normal people! I felt my vein pop out. Even when Kagami didn't have the ball, there were still 2 people defending him.

"Che… Fine, you want it that way…!" I grunted.

The senpais caught up with the score using their new method, making the score 15-31.

The freshman wearing the number 9 jersey seemed like he just gave up. "It's enough already…!" he was whining. It was really grating on my ears, and I had to smother my anger to avoid attacking him. It evaporated when Kagami did it in my stead, though. "Enough already…? What the hell is up with that?!"

Tetsu-kun bumped him in the back of his knees and I whacked him on the back of his head, before staring at Tetsu-kun incredulously. He spoke before I could say anything, though. "Please calm down."

Kagami looked like he was on the verge of snapping.

"O-oi…! Tetsu-kun! Just because I taught you a little bit of self-defense, it doesn't mean you can go around randomly hitting people…! Only I can do that…!"

More veins popped out on Kagami's forehead. Opps…

I quickly walked further away, and heard the senpais talking. "Seems like there's a dispute… Kuroko… now that I think of it, he was there too…"

I laughed. "Ara? Senpais? You forgot about Tetsu-kun again, huh?"

I bit the inside of my lips. It was hilarious! The look on their faces! It was obvious that they forgot about me too!

Tetsu-kun finally decided to make a move and show off his skill… looks like I might or might not do anything today. Well, just in case, go up to the net…~ I sharpened my senses and paid closer attention to my surroundings.

Tetsu-kun passed the ball to me quickly and I shot it into the basket without hesitation.

"Huh…!? It's in?! How did he get that pass through just now?!"

"I don't know! I didn't see!"

The same thing happened again and again for the next few passes. The coach notices at last. He uses his lack of presence to relay passes! Using the 'misdirection' that I taught him! Include the short time he keeps the ball, and you have the so-called 'invisible passes' that the Teikou middle school was 'famous' for.

They figured out the rumor was true. The phantom sixth player of the 'generation of miracles'!!

The senpais focused too much on Tetsu-kun's passes and the ball was passed to Kagami, who scored a point.

They cursed, thinking that both of them were bothersome on their own, but together they had no way to stop the attacks.

In the end, a senpai moved away and Tetsu-kun made a shot. I groaned. He was going to miss! Good thing I'm here…

I increased my power to 50% and jumped, slamming the ball into the hoop, grinning as I saw the look on everyone's faces.

"Wha…?! How the hell did you do that?! You're only 165cm!" Kagami had a look of pure disbelief on his face. His shock was probably worse than the others since he was the one who was about, key word _about_, to put it in himself.

I smirked. "Since when have I said I've not been to do so?"

So in the end, we freshmen won. The senpais acknowledged us to be good as allies as well.

Later in the evening…

"Oh…? Kagami-kun is sitting at our table again?" I said, grinning at him, placing my hands under my chin.

"Why are you two here again…"

"You were the one who came to sit at our table, and it's because I like the vanilla shake here."

"Aoi just likes to waste time!"

"Ugh! Go sit elsewhere!"

"No."

"Don't go thinking we're friends now…!"

"Like I said, we were the ones to sit here first."

Kagami-kun grunted and threw a hamburger at each of us. "…Here, I'll give you one."

"How strong is the 'generation of miracles'? Say, if I was to go against them right now, what would happen?"

"Aoi knows Kagami-kun will instantly be killed!" I said in a sing-song voice.

Tetsu-kun nods in agreement.

"Oi… can't you say it in a different way?"

"On top of that, the five geniuses have all joined different veteran schools this year. There's no mistaking one of them will be standing at the top."

"Aoi is stronger than them, though!"

No one replies, ignoring my statement. It's alright, though. No one's ever seen my full strength before, anyhow.

"Hahaha…! Nice…! I'm burning! I've decided! I'm going to take all these guys down and become the number one in Japan!"

What did I just tell you not a minute ago? (-.-)

Tetsu-kun is as blunt as ever. "I don't think that's possible."

"Oi!!"

"I don't know about the potential of your abilities, but with your current level, you cannot hold a candle to them. It is impossible… alone… I have decided as well. I am a supporting actor, a shadow… but a shadow will become darker if the light is stronger, and it will make the white of the light stand out. As the shadow of the main actor, I will make you, the light, number one in Japan… not including Aoi-chan…"

"Hah…! Nice words there…! But did you have to add the last part…?"

"Uwah?! What do you mean by that?! Don't you know Aoi is really strong?! Aoi is better than all of them!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Oi! Aoi is serious!"

"Hai, hai…"

A/N: Yeah, it's following the canon, but there will be some changes later on in the story. :D R&R, people! The more reviews, the better! Support this manga and write fan fictions!


	2. Chapter 2

Amaya Aoi- Chapter 1

A/N: This is the story will be based completely on Aoi's POV unless I state otherwise at the line break.

Thank you so much for the review, LaughingAngelsGibberish. :D You're the first reviewer! =]

It will be told entirely on the first person view (Aoi) unless I state so otherwise.

I'll be adding a little bit of extra stuff here and there, like what he does in his free time and such. :D Please R&R!

Warnings: same as the ones in the first chapter, but I'll rewrite it again. There will most likely be no pairings and little romance. This is pretty much canon, but there will be (obviously) a few OCs. Some parts might change here and there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. –T.T-

"Che…! What's the deal with making me fight in a competition on the day right after I enter high school? I already have so many trophies and medals that I'm running out of space to place them in my room! At this rate, I'll even have to use ototou's room space. Plus, I have enough experience! Aki doesn't!"

Yes… you can tell I'm in a bad mood. I'm not usually like this… most people say I'm pretty decent most of the time, but apparently when I snap or get angry and let my anger take over, I show no mercy or tend to go around grumbling and shooting death glares at anything that moves.

My stupid ass of a grandfather made me participate in yet another karate competition with people all older and taller than me. I've already told him that I don't want that many people to recognize me, but alas, he never listens and signs me up anyway…

Well, what's done is done, I suppose. Now… I have to go to sleep…

"Heyyy~! Tetsu-kun! Let's go and ask when we can play a match!"

"Aah… Ok. I was going to go anyway…"

I pulled him by the hand and went towards the captain's classroom, 2-A.

"Match…? Oh, you can't play in one yet."

"Ara?" I said.

"Well, you freshman are still temporary members, you know? You're not proper members yet."

"Ah… I see. Alright, then! Tetsu-kun, we're going to see the coach~!"

Both of us walked into the room quietly without trying to attract attention, which always made us seem invisible even though both of us have _blue _hair.

This time, I let Tetsu-kun do the talking.

"…We would like to become read club members, please."

I saw Aida-san spit out her drink, and I had to bite the bottom of my lip to stop myself from smiling.

"Since when have you been there?" she screamed, "…Wait… you said 'we'?"

"Hai~! Aoi is here as well!"

Aida-san looked like she was going to have a migraine, and clutched her head, muttering to herself about invisible people.

Both of us waited patiently for her to stop, and eventually, she did. "Well, the test to be accepted is Monday at 8:40 on the rooftop!"

"Hm…?"

Tetsu-kun started walking away, so I followed him.

Around 10 minutes later, I saw Kagami-kun look at the notice board and speak to himself absently. "Heh, maybe this basketball club is actually quite amazing?"

I started walking to his other side since I knew Tetsu-kun was going to speak up. This way, I would have double the amount of fun.

"It is amazing."

If the world was in chibi form, Kagami-kun would have all of his red hair standing up and a '?' sign on the top of his head.

"BASTARD! APPEAR NORMALLY! STOP JUMPING OUT OF NOWHERE!"

Tetsu-kun looked up at the door. It said in big, bold words, 'Library'.

Kagami-kun's forehead had 2… no, wait… 3, very obvious veins. He gripped Tetsu-kun's head. "You're picking a fight? You're picking a fight, right? _Answer me!_"

"… I am not."

Ah, the best time to create an extreme reaction would be right about… now.

"Mou, Kagami-kun! You shouldn't hurt a friend…~"

Kagami-kun jumped again, and almost lost his balance. This time, he was shocked speechless. "Don't…! Ah… forget it… just forget it." Then, after a few moments, he started staring at Tetsu-kun strangely.

"Hey, Kuroko…"

Poor guy… didn't even notice Tetsu-kun only moved to my side… oh well… the bell's rung already and they should be heading to class now…

-After school-

I walked towards Teikou middle school. I don't get it… why do I have to pick him up? He's already going to middle school. I still have my part-time job…! Tch… No use wondering anymore.

Crud… now for the hard part… this was going to be messy… there are still the third and second years that know me… and I can't just make myself 'invisible' when I have to wait for my brother. He won't be able to spot me… I'm too lazy to move too much… plus, it's too much of a hassle. Guess I'll just let everyone see me, then…

I leaned on the entrance gate and waited. This is such a waste of time…

-Aoi's brother POV-

When school finally ended, I started walking out to the front gates with Kaname. (my friend)

"Woah. Why is there such a huge crowd at the entrance?"

I looked up from the book I was reading and glanced at the crowd made up of both boys and girls.

"Che… probably just some accident or something," I said.

Then, as we got closer, I heard what they were actually saying. "Oh my gosh! It's Aoi-sama! He came back! Aoi-sama~!"

"Please accept my love!"

"Go out with me!"

Holy crap. Talk about over dramatics much? Wait… did they say 'Aoi'?

Oh, please, please, PLEASE, don't let me be correct…

When I pushed past the crowd and got to the front (Kaname got pushed out of the way by all the girls and guys), I saw what I had hoped wasn't true. My brother, leaning next to the gate, with an absolutely bored look on his face.

Now I knew why there was such a crowd. My brother really was the best looking person I've ever seen… as both a boy and a girl. He could play both parts perfectly. He wore his uniform open with a black tee-shirt inside and a simple necklace with a cross and a rose coiling round it. As usual, his neon blue hair completely covered his left eye, leaving a single light purple eye to be seen. His hair was tied loosely, and his ponytail reached just past his shoulders. He had, quote, 'kissable' lips, and they were usually curved into a smile, unless he was pissed or serious, or sometimes bored (which was now). His bag hung loosely on his right shoulder.

-Back to Aoi's POV-

Breaking out from my daydream, I spotted my brother standing a few meters away from me, a 'WTF?' look on his face. I allowed my lips to twitch into a smile, ignoring all the fainting fangirls and boys in the crowd. At least they weren't taking pictures.

"Aki!" I called out.

When he didn't respond, I had to resort to calling his full name. I knew how much he hated his full name. It would definitely wake him up from his daydreams. "Amaya Akito! How long are you going to stand there in a daze?" I teased, poking his stomach.

He woke up. "Aah… Aniki…"

"Well, let's go!"

"Eeh… How? There are still loads of people staring at us… we'll never get away."

"Yeah…? Then, how about…" I reached into my bag and rummaged a little, looking for a specific item. "Here we go~!"

I blew a kiss at the crowd and threw the red rose high into the air.

As they frantically fought for the possession of the rose, both of us made a quick escape and ran past the corner, climbing into the car.

"Phew… I thought it wouldn't work… but surprisingly, it did… I should do that more often."

My brother sweat dropped at my words. "Ah, whatever... I don't care anymore. Please drive, Setsu-san…"

-Next day at school-

I walked up to the rooftop at 8:00 and waited there for half an hour before anyone showed up (not including the coach, who was there at 8:15).

At 8:40, the coach stood in front of everyone with the wind blowing from behind. "Fufufu… I was waiting."

Kagami-kun stared at her. "Are you an idiot?"

Tetsu-kun spoke up, placing his clenched hands together in front of him in an adorable manner. "Is it a duel?"

Kagami-kun scratched the back of his head. "It's true I forgot, but… speaking of Monday, isn't is 5 minutes before the beginning of the class' morning meeting? Hurry up with the test!"

"Before that, I have one thing to say. Last year I made a promise when the captain asked me to become the coach… we're playing basketball to aim for the nationals! If you're not ready for this, feel free to go to another club!"

"Ha…? What do you…"

"I know you guys are strong, but I want to check something more important than that. No matter how seriously you practice, you'll always stay weak if you're thinking 'maybe one day' or 'as long as I can'. I want you to have a big, concrete objective and the will to achieve it no matter what!"

"That's why now, from here, you will shout your class number, your name, and your goal for this year! On top of that, if you can't do that here, next time I will have you confess to the girl you like completely naked," she said, a strange glint in her eye.

"EEHHHHHHH?"

Kagami-kun sighed. "Isn't this too easy? It won't even be a test." Without hesitation, he jumped with one foot onto the railing, surprising the coach, and shouted, "Class 1-B, seat 8, Kagami Taiga! I will defeat the 'generation of miracles' and become the number one in Japan!"

I laughed, allowing attention to be drawn towards myself. All of them stared at me strangely. "… Never mind… I'm not going to ask anymore…" said the coach, face palming.

"Next? If you don't hurry, a teacher will come."

Tetsu-kun came back from getting a megaphone. "Can I use this? I'm not very good at shouting."

"…I guess…"

He took a deep breath and was about to speak when a balding sensei banged open the rooftop door and started reprimanding them (Tetsu-kun and I weren't noticed, but he sat there anyway…).

-Later at Maji burger-

Kagami-kun complained to himself while sipping a drink. Seems like he hasn't noticed us yet… "Do they have to be that angry because I spoke a bit loudly?"

Tetsu-kun retaliated, shocking Kagami-kun. "I haven't done anything yet and I still got scolded… and it has become quite a problem."

"That's true… ah…? What?"

"It doesn't seem as if I will be able to fulfill my part of the promise anytime soon."

"Ha?"

I decided to explain for him. "The rooftop is now heavily guarded, so now we might not be able to join the club."

Kagami-kun had the same expression as before, and he looked really funny!

"Tch… there's no way that will happen, you know… for Kuroko, at least."

I glared at him and sulked a little. Who was he to know how far my ability is if he hasn't seen me play?

"More importantly, there was something that was bothering me. To begin with, you were good enough to be considered the phantom sixth player, right? Then why didn't you go to a renowned veteran school like the other five guys? Do you have… a reason to play basketball?"

"… Teikou was a middle school that was really strong in basketball. But there was one simple rule there… that was, **winning is everything**. What was necessary for that sake wasn't teamwork. The 'generation of miracles' was just basketball based on overwhelming individual skills. That was the strongest. But… you couldn't have called that a 'team' anymore. I was playing well with these five people, but I felt I was missing something important. "

"So what is it? Don't tell me you wanted to take down the 'generation of miracles' with your basketball skills?"

"I used to think that way… I could take them down with Aoi-kun's help easily, but…"

Kagami-kun grunted to himself. "Seriously?"

"Rather than that, in this school, I was moved by yours and senpai's words. Right now, the most important reason for which I'm playing basketball is because I want to make you and this team the best in Japan."

Good. Seems like my teachings didn't go to waste after all… what he said next surprised me, though.

"Also, I want to help Aoi-kun find his 'king'."

"…King?" My eyes widened. He remembered even though it was only one match…

"Che. Still saying all that embarrassing stuff as usual! Whatever, as long as I get to crush the 'generation of miracles'… and it's not 'I want'… you will make us the number one in, right?"

The next day, Tetsu-kun and I created a masterpiece. It read, 'We will make you the number one in Japan'.

Sadly, we forgot to sign it, so it was thought to be one of those mysterious unexplained circles and became one of Seirin high's seven mysteries.

At practice, I was using around 15% of my full strength, and to others (if they even knew I was here), I would look like an average basketball player. Not bad, but not good either.

Hyuuga-senpai started talking. "Hey, what happened to the coach? I know she was supposed to look for an opponent for a practice match, but…"

"She came back already, it seems like she's just skipping practice. Looks like she found a team."

I could practically hear the thoughts echoing in Hyuuga-senpai's mind. _Oh, crap! She's skipping!_

He gathered us around. "You better be ready, everyone. If that girl is skipping practice, which means… our next opponent is a dangerous one.

Just then, the coach came in, sparkles and flowers floating all around. "Ah, I'll get changed immediately! Oh… before that… I got a match ready with a school that has one of the 'generation of miracles'."

I whistled. How did she manage that? Not bad… in such a short time, too… I wonder who it'll be~

And just like that, our basketball practice was descended into chaos.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! :D I worked really hard! XD

R&R PLS! :DDD 333


	3. Chapter 3

Amaya Aoi- Chapter 3

XXX

A/N: Hey, minna~! I hope you like the third chapter! This is dedicated to LaughingAngelsGibberish, who inspired me to write (even though there was only one review…)

I wonder why no one told me that the "—"s weren't working. How in the world did you guys tell I was going to another part of the story? T_T I'm sorry!

Ikemen-kun means cool-looking and popular guy, but it can be used as sarcasm.

XXX

Disclaimers: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any other manga/anime no matter how much I wish I could.

XXX

Warnings shall not be repeated. If you want them, go to the first chapter.

XXX

-Before practice in the changing rooms-

Hyuuga-senpai noticed a sports magazine on the bench and proceeded to tell everyone else so as well. "Hm…? This… this issue, wasn't it at the time Kuroko was at Teikou?"

"Ooh… it's featuring articles about each of the players of the 'generation of miracles'."

"Kuroko… didn't get in the article, huh? Even though you were the sixth player… didn't someone come to get some data?"

Tetsu-kun finally noticed. "Ah… someone came but forgot about us…"

They suddenly all had tears falling down their eyes in waterfalls.

Hyuuga-senpai was the first to notice. "Wait… you said 'we'?"

I grinned. Finally, someone notices! "Hai, Aoi played in that match as well!"

"Eh…?"

"Ah… but Aoi only played for half the match… since they didn't really need my help."

"But… how can they forget you as well if you played half the match?"

"? The same way they forgot Tetsu-kun."

All of the basketball players in the room sweat dropped.

Tetsu-kun continued speaking. "On top of that, someone like me is completely different from these six people. Aoi-kun can choose if he wants to be seen or not… and when he does choose to be seen, he really does attract attention."

I sighed. It was true in a way… when I was small, I never really noticed, but everyone always paid attention to me and I was given the best. I never thought much of it and thought of it as normal, but all the other kids would always bully me and one day they told me 'it's because you always get all the attention'.

After that, I developed the skill to shy away from attention by diverting their attention to other things. When that happened, I still didn't have any friends, since they all didn't see me anymore, and if I came out of attention again, they would hate me even more.

XXX

I heard the familiar sounds of fangirls squealing over a boy from outside the window. Ah… seems like Kise-kun was here already.

XXX

I practiced, while my mind was dwelling on other thoughts, absently. I wonder when he's going to show up.

I snapped out of my deep thinking just in time to see Kagami-kun spin around and dunk the ball into the basket in a matter of 6 seconds. Oh? Not bad… that's about 47% of my power…

It was somewhat unsurprising that everyone around broke out into cheers. "Wooh! Nice shot!"

I cheered along with everyone else. It was great since he had already improved that much. Before, it was a mere 40%.

"Incredible! He turned back even though he was going at full speed? You wouldn't think that shot was cut by a human!"

"Do you think we could beat the 'generation of miracles' with that?"

"It's possible…! Don't you think it's more than likely? That kind of move isn't something anyone can do. Maybe he's surpassed them already?"

Tetsu-kun was not as happy as they were, instead opting to say the truth. Well, at least it was better than letting him inflate his ego, only to have it deflated in a moment later.

"…With your current level, you can't hold a candle to any of them. That was what I said, but…"

Ara? He still has about 3-4 more % to go, but… if he improves in the match due to his willpower, then…

My thoughts were interrupted by the frantic calls of my teammates. "Huh? Where is Kuroko and Amaya? We told them we were meeting here, too…"

"Geez, they can be really troublesome sometimes."

"KUROKO! AMAYA! Come out~!"

XXX

Flashback

"A practice match against Kaijou high…?"

"Yup! They won't be bad as an opponent! We'll be using all the freshmen too!"

"Rather than not bad, it's more like they'll be way too much…"

"Are they that strong?"

"They're a powerful class of national class, taking part in the inter-high tournament every year."

"EEH?"

End of flashback.

XXX

"More importantly, coach, were you serious about what you said when you came back last time?"

Kagami-kun looked surprised. "What?"

"Ah, Kagami, you didn't hear?"

The coach replied with confidence. "Of course! This year, Kaijou is one of the schools that have a player from the 'generation of miracles', Kise Ryouta."

Kagami-kun's face darkened as he smirked. Well, this was good too. Looks like he's getting fired up.

Hyuuga-senpai broke my concentration. "On top of that, isn't he the rumored model?" He pulled out the most recent magazine that came out from somewhere in his bag.

I blinked a couple of times, surprised. "Ara? Even high schoolers have heard of it too? Aoi thought only the middle schoolers knew since it was where we got picked up."

Everyone turned to look at me, surprised. "Huh? You said 'we'? Don't tell me…"

I smiled. "Flip the page."

With trembling hands, Hyuuga-senpai moved to flip the page, before Kagami-kun got irritated at the lack of action and flipped it for him.

Their shock and surprise was amusing. They compared the picture to the current me. In the picture, I was advertising their clothes and I like I was out in the rain. I was pulling strands of my wet hair and the shirt was totally unbuttoned, showing off the sexy-not-so-obvious-but-super-hot six packs.

I was currently smiling at them, a slight blush on my cheeks.

Their eyes were darting to and fro the picture and the current me. One of the freshmen wailed. "Good looks and plays basketball well! Isn't that harsh?"

"That's it, huh… you can't help but envy him…"

"That's unfair!"

The coach sighed. "Idiots…"

Suddenly, everyone noticed Kise-kun sitting at the back of the gym, signing autographs. Thank god they can't see me, or else **I **would be the one sitting there.

"That guy…! Kise Ryouta!"

Tetsu-kun greeted him. "…It has been awhile."

Kise-kun held out a marker in his hand and looked embarrassed. "I'm seriously sorry… err… do you mind waiting a few minutes?"

Kagami-kun suddenly had this really insane looking grin on his face.

"Wha…? Why are you here?"

"Well, when I heard the next opponent was Seirin, I remembered that it was the school Kurokocchi and Amayacchi joined. So I came to say hi… since we were the ones getting along best in middle school, right?" he said, directing the question to the two of us.

Tetsu-kun replied with a straight face. "Not particularly."

"Uwah! So mean!"

"Hoi… Kise-kun~ Aoi spent the most time with you, right?"

Kise-kun smiled. "Right, right! We spent the most time together." Both of us had our hands placed against each other.

XXX

"You've only been playing for two years?"

Kise-kun looked flustered. "No, well… this article is exaggerating, really… I'm glad I was called one of the 'generation of miracles', but in other words, that just means I was the weakest of the bunch… that's why Kurokocchi and I were picked on often right?"

"I wasn't particularly picked on. Would you please stop making things up?"

"What? I was the only one? Amayacchi didn't get picked on since…"

I interrupted him. "Eh? You were picked on?"

"Yeah! They were so mean…!"

A basketball suddenly flew at Kise-kun, who stopped it in time, though it 'hurt' him. It was thrown by Kagami-kun… he probably got tired of waiting.

"Sorry to mess up your reunion after a long time, but you didn't come all the way here just for a greeting, right? How about being my opponent for a bit, Ikemen-kun?"

"Eeh… but even if you suddenly say that so suddenly… ah, you, just before…" Kise-kun looked away, thinking for awhile.

Kise-kun loosened his tie. "Alright, let's do this. As thanks for showing me something good."

Eh? He was there even when Kagami-kun made that move? I thought he only came in after that…

"…This might be bad."

"Eh?"

Kagami-kun and Kise-kun engaged in a one-on-one, before Kise-kun used Kagami-kun's move before, spinning behind the opponent and dunking the ball.

I explained for them. "When Kise-kun sees a play, he can make it his own in an instant."

"What…?"

"You can't call it an imitation. It means exactly that when it sounds like. He 'makes it his own'."

Kagami-kun got mad and reached for the ball and touched it just before Kise-kun dunked it into the basket. He landed onto the floor and looked up at Kise-kun with disbelief on his face.

"This is… the generation of miracles… Kuroko, Amaya, isn't your friend way too incredible?"

"…I don't know this person."

"Huh?"

"Honestly, I was thinking naively earlier as well. But… even though I haven't met him in just a few months, he…"

I whistled, showing my approval. "Nice, Kise-kun! You've improved by 5% since the last time I've seen you! You're up to 55% already…"

Well, seems like it's time to step up on my training already… they might even catch up to me soon…

"Hmm… but well, you know… letting that occasion go… I can't go back after just a greeting after all. Please give me Amayacchi and Kurokocchi. Come to our school. Let's play basketball together again."

"WHAT?"

"I'm serious! I respect you a lot, Amayacchi, Kurokocchi! You're wasting your talent in this place! So? How about it?"

"I am honored that you think about me that way… I have to humbly refuse that proposal," said Tetsu-kun, bowing formally.

I chuckled. He was so funny sometimes.

"Doesn't that sound weird, in that context?" said Kise-kun, tears falling down his cheeks anime style. "On top of that, it's not like you! Wasn't winning everything for you? Why didn't you go to a stronger school?"

I smiled. "Tetsu-kun changed his thinking from that time. Plus, he's made a promise to Aoi and Kagami-kun… a promise to defeat the 'generation of miracles' and to help me…"

"…It's not like you after all. Saying those kind of jokes…" he said, looking at Tetsu-kun directly.

Kagami-kun started laughing. "Damn… what the hell? Don't go stealing my lines, Amaya."

Tetsu-kun remained expressionless. "The fact that I am not good with jokes has not changed. I am serious."

I smirked at him. "If they can't beat you… I can always cut in…"


End file.
